


Говорите громче

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри и Северус только начали встречаться, и все бы хорошо, только Гарри слышит голоса.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 88





	Говорите громче

Гарри понятия не имел, как ему реагировать. Это случилось в первый раз прямо посреди язвительной тирады Снейпа о назойливости неких гриффиндорцев.  
  
— Мерлин, да я всего лишь хотел сесть рядом за столом, — пробормотал Гарри растерянно, не зная, куда деть глаза. И вдруг услышал тихое:  
  
«Ты ведь не сможешь всегда быть рядом, к чему привыкать?»  
  
Гарри удивленно взглянул на Снейпа. Тот никогда не позволял себе подобных откровений. По большей части, все их разговоры сводились к насущным делам или осторожным перепалкам, когда каждый боялся сказать лишнее. Но ведь Снейп произнес это, не так ли? Гарри робко улыбнулся.  
  
— Может, я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне привык?  
  
— Тебе не место за преподавательским столом, — отрезал Снейп. — А я, конечно, не сяду с учениками, — пренебрежительно добавил он.  
  
— Конечно, — пробормотал Гарри, отвернувшись.  
  
***  
  
Они стали встречаться сразу после войны и не делали из этого большого события. Все произошло как-то неловко и без особых объяснений. Иногда Гарри посещали панические сомнения: что, если он все неверно понял? Снейп вовсе не вел себя как его любовник или возлюбленный; впрочем, сложно было представить Снейпа в таких амплуа. Да и кто знает, как вообще должен вести себя влюбленный Снейп? Может, именно так и должен.  
  
Это началось еще в Святом Мунго, куда оба угодили после битвы. Потом Снейп вернулся в Хогвартс, а осенью в Хогвартс вернулся и Гарри, вместе со многими другими учениками. Снейп казался сбитым с толку и не знал, как себя вести, но быстро адаптировался. Как и прежде, он снимал с Гарри баллы и вовсе не стеснялся назначать ему суровые отработки, в том числе и у Филча. Он был таким же грубым, надменным, мрачным типом, что и всегда, и Гарри ценил такое постоянство. Не слишком-то приятно ощущать себя любимчиком учителя, особенно когда все знают про вашу связь. К счастью, шумиха в газетах уже утихла, и мало находилось любопытных смельчаков, которые лезли с вопросами к Гарри (к Снейпу, понятно, вообще никто не лез). Так или иначе, им не приходилось скрывать свои отношения, хотя никто из них не стремился и к особой демонстрации. Они не ходили за ручку, не целовались в коридорах и не обменивались жаркими взглядами на уроке зелий, и уж точно у них не было свиданий на Астрономической башне. Гарри просто приходил к Снейпу после уроков, и они славно проводили время. На ночь Гарри никогда не оставался.  
  
— Мне кажется, он думает, что я девственник, — сердито сказал Гарри друзьям, в очередной раз вернувшись в гриффиндорскую гостиную к отбою.  
  
— Может, он сам девственник, — предположила Гермиона.  
  
— Ему же лет сто! — вытаращил на нее глаза Рон. — Ой, прости, Гарри. Ну, пятьдесят. Или сколько там. Наверное, уж с кем-нибудь он сподобился…  
  
— Лучше не продолжай, — ледяным тоном прерывал Гарри. Он не желал думать о тех, с кем Снейп «сподобился». — Лично мне ничего не светит.  
  
— Я вообще не понимаю, куда так спешить, — покачала головой Гермиона (Рон уныло кивнул). — Вот я не стала бы делать _этого_ , пока не проверю чувства!  
  
— У геев все по-другому, — пояснил ей Рон, в его голосе слышалась тоска.  
  
Гарри понятия не имел, как там у геев, но у него со Снейпом все было странно. С другой стороны, не стоило ожидать чего-то простого и обычного — какой-нибудь стандартный роман, взаимную любовь и жаркий секс. Не с его везением.  
  
***  
  
Снейп назначал ему отработки, будто всерьез считал, что иначе у Гарри не будет повода приходить. Таким образом каждый вечер Гарри сидел и чистил котлы, а Снейп проверял эссе неподалеку, время от времени прикрикивая: «Не слышу щетки!» или «Никакой магии, Поттер!». Гарри не возражал против такого времяпрепровождения: в присутствии Снейпа он все еще нервничал и вел себя порой совершенно по-идиотски, а с котлами было все как-то привычнее. К тому же, за эти вечера он уже накачал себе приличные мускулы от усилий, с которыми тер покатые стенки. Иногда он так увлекался, что даже не замечал, как стихал скрип пера. Когда Гарри поднимал глаза на Снейпа, то замечал, что тот разглядывает его, подперев щеку кулаком. Но, пойманный с поличным, Снейп всегда корчил такую зверскую гримасу, что Гарри мгновенно опускал голову и уделял все свое внимание котлу.  
  
— В них должно отражаться мое лицо, — произнес Снейп однажды, проверяя работу Гарри.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не использовать обычное зеркало, — проворчал тот.  
  
— Не дерзи, — одернул его Снейп, недовольно нахмурившись. И добавил шепотом: «Это слишком сексуально».  
  
Гарри вздернул брови. Серьезно? Он уставился на Снейпа, но тот вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. С брезгливой миной он разглядывал котел.  
  
— Пятно пропустил.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ухмыльнулся Гарри радостно.  
  
***  
  
В другой раз это случилось, когда Снейп перехватил Гарри по пути из Сладкого Королевства. Мантия Гарри была битком набита контрабандными бутылками с огденом, так что при каждом шаге Гарри позвякивал и булькал. Видимо, эти звуки его и выдали, — в полумраке школьного коридора вдруг вспыхнул свет, Снейп наставил на Гарри палочку и выразительно поднял брови.  
  
— Как я рад тебя видеть, — храбро воскликнул Гарри, покосившись тоскливо за Снейпово плечо. Там маячил Рон, время от времени издавая нежное совиное уханье, их секретное предупреждение об опасности. На Рона Снейп, ясное дело, не обращал ни малейшего внимания.  
  
— Предлагаю прямо сейчас опустошить карманы, — процедил Снейп, терпеливо складывая руки на груди, и стало ясно, что ему хватит упорства стоять в этом коридоре, загораживая проход, до самого рассвета. Если придется. Гарри выложил бутылки одну за другой, пока целая батарея не протянулась по коридору к ногам Снейпа.  
  
— Небольшая вечеринка, — пояснил Гарри миролюбиво. Он бы завел шарманку про то, что заслужил немного веселья после всех этих боев и скитаний, как и его друзья, — но на Снейпа подобные аргументы не действовали. К тому же, Снейп явно был не из тех, кто устраивал вечеринки в юности или был на них приглашен.  
  
— Вечеринка, — елейно повторил Снейп, разглядывая бутылки.  
  
— Небольшая. Скорее — так… посиделки у камина. — Гарри откашлялся. Рон за спиной Снейпа подавал какие-то знаки. — Если хочешь, присоединяйся.  
  
Снейп даже дар речи потерял. Рон изобразил самоудушение. Гарри решительно кивнул.  
  
— Да, точно! Будет весело. Ребята… ребята не станут возражать. Я скажу, что ты со мной.  
  
— Я с тобой, — повторил Снейп неподражаемым тоном. Тем самым, что заставлял Гарри почувствовать себя тупицей. — Изумительное предложение, но я вынужден отказаться.  
  
Он скривил свое лицо таким хитрым образом, что оно сложилось, как оригами, в наиболее мерзкую гримасу из всего арсенала.  
  
— Честно говоря, не могу придумать никакой более отвратительной перспективы для сегодняшнего вечера, — произнес он. И вдруг добавил: — Ничто так не пьянит, как любовь.  
  
Гарри вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Э-э-э, да, в точку, — пролепетал он. — Любовь очень… э-э-э… пьянит.  
  
— Что ты несешь, Поттер? — прошипел Снейп, отпрянув. Свет на конце его палочки вдруг померк, но через секунду вспыхнул с новой силой, выхватывая из мрака бледное лицо. Рон покрутил пальцем у виска и снова ухнул, заставив Снейпа поморщиться. — Тебе стоит угомонить свою сову, или я займусь этим лично. — Он взмахнул палочкой, заставляя все бутылки бесследно исчезнуть, развернулся и зашагал прочь, размахивая полами мантии.  
  
— Чтоб ему пусто было! — Рон выбрался из ниши у лестницы и уставился вслед Снейпу. — Гарри, что толку с ним встречаться, если он все равно остается вредным мерзавцем? Ладно еще баллы не снял.  
  
— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, — раздалось издалека, и Рон чертыхнулся.  
  
Гарри поправил очки.  
  
— Так что ты там плел про любовь? — спросил Рон, когда они побрели вверх по лестнице. — Что, надумал Снейпу в теплых чувствах признаться?  
  
— Не говори ерунды, — буркнул Гарри.  
  
***  
  
Он мог бы спустить все на тормозах и просто выкинуть из головы, ведь в его жизни случалось множество разных странностей, и Гарри давно привык к такому. Но здесь речь шла о Снейпе. Гарри присматривал за Снейпом с самой первой встречи, ощущая смутную ответственность за этого человека. Снейп вечно влипал во всякие истории, как ходячая катастрофа: то ему Пушок едва ногу не отгрызет, то случится таинственное самовозгорание на матче, то вдруг профессор вздумает гулять по лесу в полнолуние, после всех издевательских слов, сказанных коллеге-оборотню. И это уже не говоря обо всей той истории со служением Волдеморту! Гарри знал, что за Снейпом нужен глаз да глаз, пока не случилось новой неприятности. Он следил за Снейпом очень пристально, и стал замечать, что Снейп тоже довольно часто смотрит на него.  
  
— О, да хватит вам, — побормотала Гермиона за ужином. — Как вы вообще вилку мимо рта не проносите.  
  
— Мне кажется, с Северусом что-то не то, — сказал Гарри. Он лишь недавно начал называть Снейпа по имени, и этот переход дался ему сложнее, чем переход от «Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть» к Волдеморту. — Иногда он говорит действительно странные вещи, а потом притворяется, что это не он.  
  
— Например? — уточнил Рон с набитым ртом. — Что-нибудь пошлое?  
  
— Что-то… откровенное. Знаете, то, о чем обычно помалкивают.  
  
— Вы оба с ним еще такие дети, — снисходительно произнесла Гермиона, подливая себе тыквенный сок. — Извини, Гарри, но я даже не представляю, как у вас может что-то получится.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами. Он и сам не представлял. Но получалось же.  
  
***  
  
Снейп поймал его в коридоре, прижал к стенке.  
  
— Прекрати это! — потребовал он.  
  
— Что — «это»? — уточнил Гарри, хлопая глазами.  
  
— Вот это! — Снейп дернул острым подбородком. — Свои взгляды. Ты выставляешь меня на посмешище. Ведешь себя как… влюбленный идиот.  
  
— А ты ведешь себя просто как идиот, — огрызнулся Гарри, задетый за живое.  
  
Снейп стиснул зубы.  
  
— Субординация, Поттер. Не думай, что наше с тобой… общение… позволит тебе вести себя так нахально. Ты будешь выказывать уважение, как и подобает ученику.  
  
— Конечно, сэр! — зло произнес Гарри. — А то вы еще снимете с меня баллы, сэр!  
  
— Десять баллов с гриффиндора за паясничание, — хладнокровно заметил Снейп.  
  
Он даже слово «паясничание» вымолвил без малейшей запинки, что не могло не вызвать восхищение. Но Гарри не был настроен восхищаться. Угрюмо взглянув на человека, который, на минуточку, был его судьбой на веки вечные, Гарри уточнил:  
  
— И почему ты такой злобный?  
  
— Тайна, покрытая мраком, — выплюнул Снейп. «Полагаю, из-за тотального отсутствия секса и разбитого сердца», — раздалось где-то совсем рядом. Но поблизости не было ни души — только Гарри и Северус, и эти слова не могли принадлежать никому из них.  
  
Это следовало осмыслить.  
  
***  
  
— Как считаешь, что это может быть? — спросил Гарри тем же вечером. — Может, какой-то особый вид магии? Который… ну… помогает влюбленным разобраться в отношениях?  
  
— Этот вид магии называется «разговор», — заметил Рон Гермиониным тоном. Может, им следовало присоединиться к подруге в библиотеке и подготовиться к контрольной по трансфигурации? Э, нет. Были дела поважнее.  
  
— Или мне это все просто послышалось? Что-то вроде слуховых галлюцинаций? От переутомления?  
  
Они с Роном торчали в опустевшей спальне, листая квиддичные журналы.  
  
— Гарри, ну, ты ведь всегда был малость… того. — Рон высунул язык и задергался на кровати.  
  
— Эпилептиком? — Гарри пихнул его ногой в бок, Рон отмахнулся:  
  
— Чокнутым, я хочу сказать. Ничего странного, если у тебя голоса в голове. Помнишь, как ты представлял себя змеей?  
  
— В моей голове был Волдеморт, Рон, — сухо сказал Гарри. — Я вовсе не чокнутый. Это же не я каждую ночь проверяю под подушкой, не сидит ли там в засаде огромный паук.  
  
— Ты просто не жил с Фредом и Джорджем, — скорбно поджал губы Рон. Он лежал на кровати Гарри, вытянувшись во всю длину, и шевелил пальцами на ногах. Его носки были скатаны в два крайне вонючих шарика и закинуты на соседнюю постель, принадлежащую Невиллу. — И потом, если у тебя теперь нет в голове Волдеморта, это еще не значит, что ты нормальный. Вдруг у тебя всегда шариков не хватало, только из-за Волдеморта это было непонятно?  
  
— А что, если я научился читать мысли? — мечтательно протянул Гарри. — Снейп ведь когда-то учил меня этому. Вдруг мне просто нужно было время?  
  
— О чем я сейчас думаю? — спросил Рон. Гарри наморщил лоб.  
  
— О Гермионе? — сказал он наугад.  
  
— С чего бы, — ненатурально фыркнул Рон, краснея до ушей. — Хватит, вон из моей головы, извращенец!  
  
Нет, вряд ли дело было в чтении мыслей. Или в открывшемся третьем глазе. Или в нехватке шариков. Если бы Гермиона была здесь, рядом, она бы сказала: должно быть логическое объяснение.  
  
— Что, если у Снейпа говорящий член? — спросил Гарри. В повисшей вслед за этими словами тишине Рон пощупал его лоб.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, Гарри, что ты сам говорящий член. Расслабься уже. В прошлый раз, когда ты слышал голоса, это был всего лишь василиск, — сказал Рон беззаботно, подхватив с пола пакетик мармеладных червяков. — Может, у нас еще кто завелся в трубах, ты его и слышишь? Или это глисты Снейпа с тобой разговаривают?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза. А потом вдруг уставился на Рона.  
  
— Черт, а ты ведь прав!  
  
Он, конечно, имел в виду не глисты.

***  
  
— Так значит, я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил Гарри тихонько, начищая очередной котел после урока.  
  
«Еще как! Ты очень сладкий мальчик».  
  
— О. Спасибо. — Гарри опустил глаза, улыбаясь. — Это мило.  
  
— Что ты там бормочешь, Поттер? Завел себе нового друга? — огрызнулся Снейп, поднимая голову от эссе. Грязные пряди свешивались прямо на пергамент, перо нервно прыгало, оставляя строчку за строчкой поверх ученических каракулей. Гарри уже привык к этим уютным вечерам отработок, когда каждый занимался своим делом.  
  
«Он просто ублюдок, не правда ли?»  
  
— Полегче, — нахмурился Гарри. Он вспомнил фразу про нехватку секса и разбитое сердце. — Ты его не слишком любишь, да?  
  
«Он меня ненавидит. Он всех в этом мире ненавидит, кроме тебя», — откликнулся невидимый информатор.  
  
— Поттер, ты сегодня собираешься работать?  
  
Гарри отложил щетку.  
  
— Я ведь тебе нравлюсь, — заявил он. Снейп отложил перо и скрестил руки на груди, выжидающе уставившись на Гарри. Сглотнув, тот упрямо повторил: — Нравлюсь, и даже очень. Мы уже прояснили этот момент. Не обязательно строить из себя засранца.  
  
— Не слишком удачный выбор эпитета, — низко произнес Снейп.  
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — добавил Гарри. Снейп опустил глаза и сделал вид, что читает.  
  
— Возвращайся к работе, — глухо велел он.  
  
«С ним тяжело, он упрямый».  
  
— Но это того стоит, — прошипел Гарри еле слышно.  
  
***  
  
— Могу я помочь тебе? — Гарри спрыгнул с метлы, поравнявшись со Снейпом. Тот был одет в тяжелую осеннюю мантию и направлялся к лесу. — Хочешь собрать травы?  
  
— Я думал, ты занят тренировкой, — ровно возразил Снейп.  
  
— Не-а, ребята справятся и без меня, — улыбнулся Гарри, закинув метлу на плечо. Снейп проследил взглядом за этим жестом и пробормотал себе под нос:  
  
— Не могу представить такого исхода.  
  
Какое-то время они шли в молчании. Лес сгущался вокруг них, довольно скоро солнечные лучи стали реже, тоньше, и они шагали в сумерках. Сослепу Гарри раз или два спотыкался о торчащие из-под земли корни, и в конечном итоге Снейп взял его под локоть.  
  
— А я раньше все гадал, чем же ты занят по выходным, — сказал Гарри, ощущая деликатное прикосновение теплых пальцев.  
  
— Как и другие учителя, подвешен за крючок на двери, как старая мантия, поджидая, когда ты вернешься в класс.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты бываешь забавным, даже когда отпускаешь всякие язвительные комментарии.  
  
Снейп помог ему перебраться через поваленное бревно, протянув руку. Дальше они шли, держась за руки. Это было гораздо удобней. Гарри ощущал узкую сухую ладонь Снейпа в своей руке. Он боялся слишком крепко сжать пальцы, боялся, что случайно выпустит руку Снейпа, и тот воспримет это как отказ, боялся, что его ладонь вспотеет, и что его пальцы как вялые сосиски. Это было чудесно, Гарри наслаждался каждой секундой.  
  
— Обычно люди находят забавным только какую-то часть меня. Чаще всего нос, — заметил Снейп вполголоса с отважной самоиронией. Гарри оценил, снова рассмеявшись шутке.  
  
— Думаю, люди просто не знают тебя так, как я, — сказал он спустя какое-то время. Снейп покосился на него, высвобождая руку. Гарри почувствовал детское разочарование, когда это произошло, но Снейп всего лишь увидал нужное растение. Он наклонился, вынул из кармана мантии палочку и что-то маленькое. Увеличив корзину, он вытащил из нее какое-то сверкающее приспособление причудливой формы, которым начал ощипывать кустарник.  
  
Гарри прислонился к дереву, наблюдая за ним.  
  
— Не думаю, что мы хоть сколько-то друг друга узнали, Поттер, — проговорил Снейп, занавесив лицо волосами. — Не стоит обольщаться.  
  
— Да, но мы на верном пути. Я полностью доверяю тебе и хочу проводить с тобой время. Мне интересно все, что ты думаешь и что ты говоришь, даже если это какие-то заумные речи про яды или твои обычные оскорбления.  
  
— Заумная речь про яды входит в программу седьмого курса, — проворчал Снейп, утрамбовывая листья в корзине. — Но общий посыл я уловил.  
  
Он распрямился, кинув пристальный взгляд на Гарри.  
  
— Я ценю твое терпение, — сказал он бесстрастно. — И свое безрассудство. Это кажется очевидно невозможной вещью, то, что мы с тобой…  
  
— Вместе, — подсказал Гарри.  
  
— Сближаемся, — осторожно сказал Снейп. — Не думаю, что это будет просто, или правильно, или хотя бы логично… нет, определенно, нет…  
  
Гарри замер, ожидая обнадеживающую часть, обычно следующую после «но», и надеясь, что она все-таки будет. Снейп помолчал, вглядываясь в его лицо в сумерках и отчаянно пытаясь подыскать слова.  
  
— Но, — наконец, сказал он, — как бы там ни было, мы ввязались в это, и глупо было бы теперь отступать.  
  
Не самое романтичное признание, надо полагать. Гарри вздохнул, прижимаясь виском к шершавой коре. Снейп подошел ближе, подол мантии с шуршанием примял траву.  
  
— Я… не слишком силен в этом, — мягко произнес он, очутившись совсем рядом с Гарри, почти касаясь его. — Не слишком опытен во всякого рода отношениях. Ты должен знать, что даже если я кажусь не слишком… приветливым… или заинтересованным… — Снейп наморщил лоб, стиснув тонкие губы, и с усилием закончил: — Я действительно дорожу этим.  
  
Гарри повернулся к нему и протянул руки. Помедлив секунду, Снейп повесил корзину на ближайшую ветку и шагнул к Гарри. Они обнялись.  
  
— Я знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, уткнувшись носом в шею Северуса. — И все в порядке. Я знаю, что ты тоже доверяешь мне. Твоя змея начала говорить со мной.  
  
Снейп, который рассеяно поглаживал вихры Гарри, слегка отстранился.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Гарри хмыкнул и прошипел:  
  
— Не представляю, как можно его не любить.  
  
«У него действительно большой нос».  
  
***  
  
Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Гарри оказался в спальне Снейпа после отбоя. Они оба чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Гарри дописал эссе под наблюдением Северуса, собрал сумку на утро и отправился в душ. Затем Снейп проводил его в тесную спальню и оставил в одиночестве. Гарри с любопытством разглядывал интерьер и едва удерживался, чтобы не сунуть нос во все шкафы и ящики. Вместо этого он пытался принять наиболее непринужденную позу на широкой кровати, чтобы не казаться порочным соблазнителем, но в то же время и не выглядеть напуганным мальчиком. О том, что секса у них никакого не будет, Гарри знал наверняка, но никто не обговаривал запрет на объятья в постели и всякое такое, разве нет? Гарри нервно сглотнул, взбивая подушки. Он проверил под каждой — пауков не было.  
  
Снейп вернулся в спальню, облаченный в серую пижаму с длинными рукавами. Его волосы были влажными и тяжело спускались на плечи. Гарри широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя идиотом. Пока Снейп возился с прикроватной лампой, Гарри набрался смелости спросить:  
  
— Могу я увидеть ее?  
  
Снейп медленно присел на краешек кровати, настороженно поглядел на Гарри.  
  
— Ты говоришь о моей метке? — спросил он.  
  
— Ага. Мы с ней… вроде как подружились.  
  
Снейп изогнул бровь. Какое-то время он сидел тихо, глядя на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. Затем сказал:  
  
— Я не горжусь ей. Ты должен понимать, что для меня это символ позора и рабства, нечто отвратительное, как напоминание об ошибке.  
  
— Думаю, мы сможем это исправить, — легко сказал Гарри. Снейп вскинул на него взгляд, который буквально обжег.  
  
— И что это должно означать? — спросил он.  
  
— Позволь мне поговорить с ней.  
  
Сжав губы, Снейп закатал рукав и протянул Гарри свою худую руку. Его кожа была очень светлой и нежной, не такой желтоватой, как на лице, — должно быть, потому что руки Снейпа всегда были скрыты длинными рукавами мантий. Гарри легко провел пальцами у сгиба локтя, и Северус прикрыл глаза. Он сидел неподвижно, чуть дыша.  
  
— Привет, — прошипел Гарри, глядя на змею, выползающую из оскаленного черепа. Метка была омерзительной, как Снейп и сказал. Умом Гарри понимал, что это всего лишь череп и всего лишь змея, но вместе они обращались в самый ужасный и уродливый знак, который возрождал в памяти моменты войны. Гарри заставлял себя глядеть на змею, потому что она была частью Северуса, частью его тела и его прошлого.  
  
Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом темное изображение шевельнулось. Из пасти змейки высунулся извилистый язык.  
  
«Наконец-то я могу на тебя поглядеть. Да, ничего удивительного».  
  
— Ничего удивительного?  
  
«Что он втрескался в тебя по уши».  
  
Гарри покраснел. Улыбаясь, он провел пальцами по изогнутому телу змеи.  
  
— Надеюсь, теперь мы будем видеться чаще.  
  
«Я знаю много его секретов, тебе понравится».  
  
Это было заманчивое предложение, но Гарри решил переключиться на другой вопрос, более насущный.  
  
— Слушай, я хочу тебя попросить кое-о-чем. Окажешь мне услугу?  
  
«Змеи никогда не обещают, не зная условий», — прошипело магическое изображение, обвиваясь вокруг черепа.  
  
— Это не будет сложно, — пообещал Гарри.  
  
Снейп открыл глаза, наблюдая за ним. Все, что он слышал — всего лишь шипение. Гарри задался вопросом, не напоминает ли это Снейпу о Волдеморте? Может быть, его знание парселтанга было таким же знаком позора, как метка Снейпа. Гарри не собирался терзаться этим вопросом. Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как расширились темные глаза Снейпа, когда змейка скользнула выше по его руке, исчезая под валиком закатанного рукава.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — хрипло спросил Снейп.  
  
— Попросил ее переместиться, — пожал плечами Гарри. Они оба уставились на одинокий череп, который теперь казался всего лишь неудачной татуировкой. — Мы можем присоединить к нему скрещенные кости, и ты будешь крутым пиратом, — предложил Гарри и фыркнул, увидев выражение лица Северуса. — Ладно, я просто шучу. Не мог бы ты… Я хочу взглянуть, как она устроилась на новом месте.  
  
Снейп подозрительно прищурился.  
  
— Где именно?  
  
— Точно не знаю. — Гарри надеялся, что умная змейка выберет место посеверней поясницы, но она угнездилась между острых лопаток, свернувшись тугой восьмеркой. Снейп неохотно стянул пижамную куртку и позволил Гарри исследовать пальцами его спину.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепнул Гарри змейке.  
  
«Разве я не заслуживаю поцелуй?»  
  
Гарри вспыхнул. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Снейпа, склонился и быстро чмокнул его между лопаток. Снейп закаменел. Гарри поцеловал еще раз, обдав кожу горячим дыханием. Снейп обернулся через плечо, голос его подрагивал:  
  
— Змеи искушают, Поттер. Не стоит поддаваться так быстро.  
  
Гарри пришло в голову, что лучше бы уж у Снейпа был говорящий член. По крайней мере, с ним можно было бы договориться. Снейп же был непреклонен. Еще четыре минуты.


End file.
